Blackened Husk
by OnemoreSquall
Summary: Squall has one bad dream and... (sorta violent.)


Shadows, shadows and fever, no-one hears him cry so he turns to evil

Only now, only now does he know

Blackened Husk. By: Onemoresquall

      Crimson shadows, and blackened faces, each a friend, but all an enemy. Staring into each dead eye brought something out, ripping through him, and his soul, robbing him of his humanity, his love. 

      his love...

      Squall bent down to touch Rinoa's face, to feel her cold cheek one last time. her skin was pale, lifeless and drained of any colour at all; here eyes were dead. The broken man stood there, and stared into those eyes, tried to meet that hollow stare. It was too hard, with the light that he had always loved was gone, those eyes accused him, accused him of the crime he had committed. Within those eyes he could understand what he had done, those eyes held the key to the sins of their beloved. 

      "Rinoa...please don't be dead...I need you, I can't live alone... FUCK!"

      _The gunblade flashed through the air, green-streaked flashing cutting, maiming. Hands other than his own gripped the hilt, it was not his finger pulling the trigger as the blade crushed bones. It was his eyes, that saw the horror, that watched the expressions of his only friends as he hacked at them with an unrighteous fury. It was his body that felt every cut, his blood that poured out of their wounds, it was his soul that was dying as he watched each take their last breath._

"why did you make me do this!!!" Squall screamed at Rinoa's deaf ears, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

      The guilt was unbearable. 

      _He saved Rinoa for last, maybe out of a sense of sentimentality, maybe he just wanted her to suffer through the death of everyone she held dear. "YOU ROBBED ME OF WHO I WAS. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED ABOUT ANYTHING, AND I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!" The feeling of batting the light woman into the air with the lionheart was gratifying to say the least, and the sound of her screams intermingled with the bones cracking and the gunblade firing were finer than any of the stupid fucking operas she made him watch."YOU CAN'T CHANGE ME!" When she finally dropped to the ground, Squall walked up to her corpse, slowly raised the now-drenched blade, then plunged it into her, reveling in the feeling of the glowing blade as it sunk into the ground upon which she had fallen.  "STOP THIS MAN" Squall's voice called out from somewhere deep inside himself. "FORGIVE ME", he pleaded to the dead, but each ignored him, spited him for what he had done.   He was grinning as he pulled the gunblade from Rinoa, and cracked a smile as he saw the dirt the was caked in blood, and stuck onto the blade. He strolled over to Zell's body, and wiped the blade on the blonde man's back. _

Squall looked at the carnage he had caused, he looked at the blood that soaked his clothes and the blood that still flowed through his veins, and saw that it was evil, Squall came face to face with the evil that defined him. He could never beat it, not like the sorceress, he had killed to much. Each of the evils that he took from the world began to well up inside him. Each man, monster or creature tore him apart, broke his insides, slashed at his heart. There was one release...

      Squall opened his eyes, still reeling from the dream, and his hear almost stopped as he saw Rinoa looking over him. He reached out for her, and cupped her gently weeping face, and brought it down to meet his. Their lips locked for an eternal moment, each one savouring the flavour and life of the other. Squall remembered the feeling of Rinoa's dream cheek, the utter lack of everything that made her important to him, and he was in rapture as he felt all those thing flowing from her body into his. 

      There was something else to this kiss too, something more primal...blood. The salty taste mixed with the faint taste of cherry from Rinoa's lipgloss, with the taste of joy that he loved every time he kissed her. They broke away.

      "W..W-W-Why?" Rinoa sobbed to him. She was beginning to cry harder.

      Squall savoured the feeling of her hair as it softly fell across his naked chest, savoured the feeling of each tickling strand as they coyly swept across him. they some were wet. 

      "What?" It was odd, Squall had to force the words from his throat, and his breath rasped back in. He raised his head...

      The sheets were covered in blood, and the pool covered a part of the floor. The lionheart glowed softly as it stood in the middle of squall's chest, fully a foot ran through. The whole group was there as soon as Rinoa has told Quistis to come running...


End file.
